Phoenixflame
Systema "Cuckmaster" Tichondrius is an extraplanar being known for being black, crashing his cars, and being a complete and total weeaboo. It is unknown whether he is an actual human being, or just a creature of the void. If you have any information on the whereabouts of "PhoenixFlame", please call 773-362-5133. A typical "PhoenixFlame" enjoys a variety of games, including visual novels, visual novels, visual novels, and Osu!, the latter of which he is extremely bad at. When he's not discovering novel ways to overclock a hard drive, he likes to spend his time throwing his microphone across the room to make it sound as horrifying as he possibly can. A "Pheonixflame" is a highly competitive creature, whether he is spamming 50 games in a row of Death Prophet in ranked to cuck Systema's MMR, or he is too busy missing every awp shot to actually make any fucking calls. When he loses, he goes back to his significant other, his Bidet, and orders a rectal massage to soothe himself. Memoir I was only 9 years old when I got cucked by Systema in the invasion known as "Pappygate". Since then, I have been working on and off as a door to door salesman. Anything that can be put on after a hard day of work. To help me relax and clear my head. And get all the cobwebs out of my mind. ANything that makes me want to dance and be silly and just shake my lil booty. Anything that is made with REAL EMOTION. I love passionate people and I think music is the language of soul. Yeah, you could say I’m “into music”. I’m not talking about Edo Tensei Uchiha Madara. No, I’m not talking about Gedou Rinne Tensei Uchiha Madara. Hell, I’m not talking about Juubi Jinchuuriki Gedou Rinne Tensei Uchiha Madara either. I’m talking about Kono Yo no Kyūseishu Futarime no Rikudō Juubi Jinchuuriki Gedou Rinne Tensei Uchiha Madara with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (which is capable of Enton Amaterasu, Izanagi, Izanami and the Tsyukuyomi Genjutsu), his two original Rinnegan (which grant him Chikushōdō, Shuradō, Tendō, Ningendō, Jigokudō, Gakidō, Gedō, Banshō Ten’in, Chibaku Tensei, Shinra Tensei, Tengai Shinsei and Banbutsu Sōzō) and a third Tomoe Rinnegan on his forehead, capable of using Katon, Fūton, Raiton, Doton, Suiton, Mokuton, Ranton, Inton, Yōton and even Onmyōton Jutsu, equipped with his Gunbai(capable of using Uchihagaeshi) and a Shakujō because he is a master in kenjutsu and taijutsu, a perfect Susano’o (that can use Yasaka no Magatama ), control of both the Juubi and the Gedou Mazou, with Hashirama Senju’s DNA and face implanted on his chest, his four Rinbo Hengoku Clones guarding him and nine Gudōdama floating behind him AFTER he absorbed Senjutsu from the First Hokage, entered Rikudō Senjutsu Mode, cast Mugen Tsukuyomi on everybody and used Shin: Jukai Kōtan so he can use their Chakra while they are under Genjutsu. Then I lost my virginity to a goat. I was working at a bird sanctuary and they had some goats and sheep there. I was left to close up one day and I thought i'd stay around because the weather was awesome and it was so peaceful. I got horny and decided to act on all the animal porn i'd watched and found so fucking hot. I tied one of the goats up in one of the hay barns and fucked it bareback in the ass. It was fucking amazing and I was shit scared.